New job means New Life
by NyanCatsAreDABomb
Summary: After the events at heavenly host, Yoshiki Kishinuma has quit his job in the music store, and has decided to do racing! He wins some races, and he loses some races. While Satoshi and Naomi are trying to figure out Yoshiki's classified manager, Ayumi tries to figure out why he is doing racing, instead of being the old Yoshiki. Sorry for the bad summary! Ayushiki and Satomi!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Satoshi was walking home from school when suddenly he heard his ringtone. Naomi was calling him. Ever since Heavenly Host, they have been closer then usual. He answered his phone.

"Whats wrong Naomi?" Satoshi asked.

"Have you heard the news?" Naomi said.

"No, why?" Satoshi questioned as he continued walking but stopped on the sidewalk so he wouldnt get hit by a car.

"Kishinuma got a new job" Naomi exclaimed.

"WHAT! WHAT JOB DOES HE HAVE :D?!" Satoshi yelled as he crossed the street.

"HES A STREET RACER!" She yelled on the phone.

Satoshi stopped walking. He swore he couldve dropped his phone right now.

"What is he doing being a street racer? He was into music like, 2 days ago, until he started talking about his car was so awesome" Satoshi explained.

"I dont know why he is a street racer, but, he just won 1st place in his first race in Nevada!" She yelled and Satoshi swore he coulve heard her jump in her room.

"He won?! WOOHOO!" He celebrated. Naomi joined in on the fun.

"WOOHOO!" Naomi yelled but then when silent once her mom started talking on the phone.

"What are you doing, Naomi?" Her mom asked as Satoshi started laughing. He was laughing too hard.

"Who is this?" Naomi's mom asked as she got on the phone. Satoshi stopped laughing.

"My name is Satoshi Mochida, Ms Nakashima, I am one of Naomi's friends!" He greeted as he heard her mom gasp.

"OH! Your the boy who-"

"SHUT UP, MOM!" Naomi screamed.

"I mean um, yeah I know you! I saw your picture in the yearbook!" Her mom said.

"Okay? Anyways, can I talk to Naomi again?" He asked. There was a pause, then Naomi came back on the phone.

"What were you saying?" Satoshi asked.

"I should be asking you that" Naomi said.

"Well, why is Yoshiki racing? It is super dangerous! Doesnt he know he has friends that care about him?" He asked.

"I dont know, but I do know one thing, his manager is a classified manager, so nobody knows who he or she is!" Naomi whispered.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be..."

LETS FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Btw, its not Ayumi XD. Also, in the next chapter I am planning for Yoshiki to have his second race in Iceland. BE READY FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIVES! God bless Yoshiki, and hopefully he doesnt get hurt. Also, It might take a couple of chapters to find out who the real manager is. Enjoy your lives, people! Nyan, out! Oh, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	2. Chapter 2: Poparazzi, Races, and plans

"Have you found out?" Satoshi and Naomi asked at the same time. They were talking with Ayumi as they walked to school.

"Why the hell is Kishinuma doing this?" Ayumi asked the two as they entered the school.

"I dont know, but-" Satoshi started but was cut off by the sound of fangirls.

"YOSHIKI! MARRY ME!"

"KISS ME!"

"LETS TAKE A SELFIE!"

"TAKE ME FOR A RIDE!"

There were fangirls PILING around Yoshiki.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yoshiki yelled as he pushed through the crowd and towards his friends. The fangirls followed him.

"ARE THEY YOUR FRIENDS?"

"IS ONE OF THEM YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THOSE NEWBS!"

"EVERYBODY LEAVE OR IM LEAVING THIS SCHOOL!" Yoshiki yelled as the fangirls stopped screaming and walked away.

"Jesus christ, dude" Satoshi said as the 3 friends were still in shock.

"I know right, annoying as hell" Yoshiki said.

"That doesnt matter right now, what matters is why are you doing this Kishinuma? I thought you loved music!" Ayumi asked as Naomi looked at her.

"No... what matters is WHO IS YOUR CLASSIFIED MANAGER?" Naomi asked.

"I cant say" Yoshiki said.

"god dammit..." The two girls muttered.

"Anyway, pumped for your next race in Iceland?" Satoshi asked as Yoshiki nodded with an excited look.

"HELL YEAH! Im ready to bust open those newbs tires, then Im going to cross that finish line, then-" Yoshiki started but was cut off by some news reporters and poparazzi barging in the school.

"THERE HE IS!" A news reporter yelled as they all ran towards them.

"Crap!" Yoshiki muttered under his breath. The news reporters and poparazzi crowded around the 4.

"Is this supposed to happen Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked as she held his arm in a tight grip, scared of the people.

"Yup" HE replied.

"ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE?" The news reporter asked as he held up the microphone to Yoshiki's mouth.

"Hell no!" They both screamed as Ayumi let go of him and the other 2 laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Satoshi and Naomi laughed as they saw the show.

"Oh you shut up!" Yoshiki yelled as Ayumi face was red.

"But its *laugh* SO FUNNY!" Satoshi yelled as him and Naomi fell on the floor in laughter.

"These your friends?" The poparazzi asked as they took pictures of the 2 on the floor, laughing. Yoshiki and Ayumi looked at eachother.

"Never heard of them before" They both answered.

"Then how come your hanging out with them?" The poparazzi asked.

"Because we are awesome!" The 2 on the floor yelled as everyone looked at them.

"NEW TITLE FOR THE POPARAZZI COVER! The title is... Friend couples!" The poparazzi manager yelled as his assistant wrote it down.

"WHAT!" All 4 of them yelled.

IN ICELAND, NO POV (as always)

"Do you think he will win?" Naomi asked Satoshi as he looked back at her.

"Oh course! He is a strong asshole!" He replied as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully he doesnt get hurt..." Ayumi muttered under her breath.

"3...2...1...GO!" The announcer yelled as the cars whizzed by. Yoshiki was in the grey car with the blue flamed of the side.

"YOU GOT THIS BRO!" Satoshi yelled. The other people around him yelled for the other racers.

"Dont do that, its embarrassing" Naomi whispered as Satoshi looked at her.

"Who cares, this stadium is too loud to hear me" He whispered back. Ayumi just kept her eyes on Yoshiki's car. Yoshiki was in the lead. "Cmon Kishinuma, you got this..." She muttered under her breath.

Yoshiki suddenly drove next to a car, then drove into the car a bit which made the other car get wrecked.

"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED, YOSHIKI!" Satoshi yelled.

"You were right, he is one tough asshole" She admitted.

"Hell yeah, I was right!" Satoshi yelled as Ayumi just kept muttering under her breath and kept her eyes on Yoshiki's car. Satoshi looked at Ayumi's face. It was all clear now. She, Ayumi Shinozaki, was falling for Yoshiki Kishinuma.

"Well I'll be damned..." Satoshi muttered happily as he figured out Ayumi liked Yoshiki and now him. Satoshi loved Naomi, not Ayumi. He always knew Ayumi and Yoshiki would be great together. Figuring this out, just made his day.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naomi yelled as Satoshi looked at Yoshiki's car.

Yoshiki's car had scraped another players car, and the other car got wrecked. Now, Yoshiki was in the lead!

After a couple of laps, NO POV (as always)

"YOSHIKI KISHINUMA HAS CROSSED THE FINISH LINE FIRST!" The announcer yelled as everyone in the stadium screamed happily. Yoshiki got out of his car and took off his helmet. His face and hair was a mess, but not harmed.

"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED!" The 3 yelled as they all saw him take off his racing helmet.

At Naomi's house, NO POV (as always)

"YOSHIKI WON AGAIN! HELL YEA!" Satoshi yelled as he jumped up and down.

"I KNOW RIGHT! HOPEFULLY HE WINS AGAIN IN BRAZIL!" Naomi yelled as she started jumping up and down again too.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"SORRY MUM! Anyways, I have a plan..." Naomi said.

"A plan for what?" Satoshi asked.

"To find out who his classified manager is" She answered.

"IM IN! Whats the plan?" Satoshi asked.

"You'll see..." Naomi said.

At Ayumi's house,

"Do you know WHY he is doing it?" Hinoe asked her little sister.

"I wish" Ayumi answered.

"Does he like you?" Hinoe asked.

"I DONT KNOW!" Ayumi yelled.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Do you like him?" Hinoe asked.

"..." Ayumi didnt answer.

"ALRIGHT! That answered my question! I have a plan for you to find out why he is doing it..." Hinoe said.

"What is it?" Ayumi asked.

"You will see..." Hinoe said.

Yoshiki's manager's office,

"BUT ma'am I-" Yoshiki started but was cut off by a fist slamming the manager's desk.

"NO BUTS! You will do as I say and kiss the girl you love for the poparazzi!" The boss yelled as Yoshiki jumped.

"Yes... ma'am..." Yoshiki agreed and walked out.

"You dont understand, my boy..." The boss spoke once Yoshiki left. "You best friend must do it too..."

NOW YOU KNOW ITS A GIRL XD! I plan for the boss to be a girl but I am still deciding which girl. You guys are in for a treat! What is Naomi's plan to find out the classified manager. What is Hinoe's plan to find out why Yoshiki wants to race? FIND OUT LATER! Hope you had a happy halloween, NYAN OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: UPDATES

HI guys!

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter...

BUt I wanted to say that I made a video on youtube made especially for you guys!

So go check it out on my youtube channel: NyanCatsAreDABomb

I REALLY want you guys to see it!

SPOILER! Its a thank you note!

So go check that out!

It is called Thank You!

My channel will just be some little notes to you guys on special events

like holidays

or fanfiction updates

or even just thank you's like this one

so go check that out and subscribe!

But I really want you guys to see that video!

Nyan, out!


End file.
